Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gardens, and more particularly, to gardens which include a garden bed that includes a portion raised above ground level.
Description of the Prior Art
Gardens that include a garden bed having a portion raised above ground level are well known in the art of gardening. Gardens with raised garden beds generally include wooden boards. However, a number of problems are associated with the use of wooden boards with raised garden beds. Wooden boards are susceptible to internal damage such as caused by wood rot and termites. In this respect, it would be desirable if a raised garden bed were provided that avoided problems of internal damage caused by wood rot and termites.
Another problem associated with the use of wooden boards with raised garden beds is damage or injury experienced by a person assembling the boards. Splinters in a person's skin often result from using wooden boards. Splinters are not only painful and debilitating at the time they occur, but they often result in an infection that can lead to further pain and debilitation. In this respect, it would be desirable if a raised garden bed were provided that precluded the infliction of splinters on a person assembling the wooden boards.
The wood rot and termite problems mentioned above reduce both the structural strength and the longevity of the raised garden bed. In this respect, it would be desirable if a raised garden bed were provided that avoided both the problems related to structural strength and the problems related to longevity that are associated with raised garden beds using wooden boards.
When raised garden beds using wooden boards are assembled, nails and hammering are most often employed. Nails often rust, and hammering often leads to bruised fingers. In this respect, it would be desirable if a raised garden bed apparatus were provided which avoided the use of nails and hammering for assembling boards together.
Soil in gardens, to provide an optimum environment for growing, should be aerated. Conventional methods of aeration require turning the soil over or tilling. Such conventional soil aeration operations require much labor. In this respect, it would be desirable if a raised garden bed apparatus were provided which provided soil aeration without requiring turning the soil over or tilling.
Many crops that are grown in gardens require vertical supports for supporting climbing plants. To supply vertical supports, one often provides sticks or twigs which are not easily supported in the soil. In this respect, it would be desirable if a raised garden bed apparatus were provided which provided vertical supports without using sticks or twigs.
Sticks and twigs that are often used to provide vertical supports for climbing plants are often unattractive to look at and present a highly irregular and unsightly visual appearance. In this respect, it would be desirable if a raised garden bed apparatus were provided and that provided a regular and aesthetically visual appearance for vertical supports for climbing plants.
Raised gardens, like all gardens, require adequate watering. Conventionally, one must employ a hose or water can to water the garden. In contrast, large quantities of land are often provided with irrigation systems for watering the land. Once irrigation systems are installed, only a minimum of time and effort need be expended for conducting watering operations. However, small plots of land, such as often found in raised gardens, do not generally have irrigation systems because of the time and expenses involved in installation. In this respect, it would be desirable if a raised garden bed apparatus were provided which provided the benefits of an irrigation system without time-consuming and expensive irrigation system installation costs.
The following U.S. patents are disclosed in the prior art relating to elevated devices used for growing plants: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,792; 4,803,806; 4,854,075; 4,869,018; and 266,914. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,792 discloses a frame that fits over a garden bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,806 discloses a bed for holding a plurality of separate and distinct plant holders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,075 discloses a planting tray that has a plurality of cups in a common molded plant tray. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,018 discloses a raised bed formed by a plurality of raised modular wall members. The wall members are hollow and have irrigation outlets and receive irrigation water. U.S. Pat. No. 266,914 discloses a tray for growing seedlings that has four walls and a floor which appears to have drain holes.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use wooden boards and :irrigation with raised garden beds, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a raised garden bed apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) avoids problems of internal damage caused by wood rot and termites; (2) precludes the infliction of splinters on a person assembling the wooden boards; (3) avoids both the problems related to structural strength and the problems related to longevity that are associated with raised garden beds using wooden boards; (4) avoids the use of nails and hammering for assembling boards together; (5) provides soil aeration without requiring turning the soil over or tilling; (6) provides vertical supports without using sticks or twigs; (7) provides a regular and visually aesthetic appearance for vertical supports for climbing plants; and (8) provides the benefits of an irrigation system without time-consuming and expensive irrigation system installation costs. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique raised garden bed apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.